


The Problem with Peanut Butter/Banana Sandwiches

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Function and Flair [1]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey has a problem with GoGo's diet--namely, almost all of it is peanut butter/banana sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Peanut Butter/Banana Sandwiches

“Fresh fruits, frozen vegetables, peanut butter, eggs, protein shake powder, wheat bread—and it’s the supermarket brand, too… geeze, is this all the food you have at home?”

From the kitchen table, GoGo nodded. “Yep.”

Honey Lemon sighed, and closed the cabinets. “I’d expected Wasabi to have at least animal proteins or a spice rack…”

“He’s pretty anal retentive about getting things as fresh as possible; fresh from the Farmer’s Market, his little herb garden, or he put it in the fridge himself.”

The chemist walked back to the table and joined her girlfriend at a seat across. “I’m not surprised… but seriously, is this all you eat, every day?”

GoGo nodded again. “What’s wrong with peanut butter/banana sandwiches?”

“Not even cinnamon, or switching it up for apples or other fruits?” The engineer shook her head, the chemist threw her hands up. “Where’s the variety? Where’s the colour? Where’s the flair?!” She put her arms back down as she frowned, “Is food nothing but fuel to you?”

The courier shrugged. “That’s what it is, isn’t it?”

Honey nodded. “At the most basic level, but food is so much more than that! It’s an art, it’s a celebration of culture and variety, it’s taking what you have, combining them, and making it _so_ much better!”

“So, what, you’re going to enroll us in a couple’s cooking class, now?”

The chemist snapped her fingers. “Great idea! I can also totally teach you lots of great recipes that’ll only take fifteen minutes of your time, tops!”

“I was joking, Honey.”

“Well, tough luck, GoGo!” Honey grinned and pulled out her phone, “You and I are going on a culinary adventure together!”


End file.
